Hellblazer 4
"Waiting for the Man" is the fourth issue of the supernatural/occult thriller comic book series Hellblazer, published by DC Comics. The story was written by Jamie Delano and featured interior artwork by John Ridgway. The cover art illustration was composed by Dave McKean and the issue was colored by Lovern Kindzierski with lettering by Annie Halfacree. It was edited by Karen Berger. The issue shipped with an April, 1988 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). Synopsis Ten-year-old Gemma Masters runs away from her home in Liverpool. She is distraught because her parents, Cheryl and Tony have recently become involved in a cult known as the Resurrection Crusaders. Back in London, John Constantine and Chas Chandler play billiards at the pub. John wins a substantial amount of money, though Chas is not quite so fortunate. Leaving the establishment, John sees several skinheads spray-painting the words "British Boys Kill Pakis" on the side of a wall. John yanks the paint can from one youth's fingers and sprays him in the face with it until he falls to the ground. Walking home, he turns down an alleyway, where he sees a strange young woman named Zed sitting by herself. The two strike up a conversation, and they dine at an Indian restaurant. Back in Liverpool, Gemma is playing on a swing set when three girls, slightly older than she, approach her. Despite their age, they claim that they are all wives to their "Boss". They convince Gemma to come back to their home to meet their husband. They lead her to a house in the woods, but the place is a mess. They all gather in one bed to go to sleep and the girls tell Gemma that she will meet "The Man" later. Gemma notices that each of them has noose scars encircling their necks. The girls tell her that their scars represent their wedding rings. Later, John takes Zed back to her apartment. She shows him her artwork, which includes sketches of various Londoners, including one of John himself. Before John can inquire about it, he hears a radio broadcast, which tells of four missing girls – one of which is Gemma. John grows frantic and tells Zed that he has to go. Gemma is John’s niece. In Liverpool, Gemma's parents consult with their spiritual leader Elder Martin. Martin promises to help them and begins to pray. Cheryl is not satisfied with mere prayer and slaps Elder Martin across the face. At the house in the woods, the older girls dress Gemma up in a wedding gown, and bring her down to a secret chapel. Brainwashed, Gemma agrees to become The Man's most recent bride. John and Zed arrive at the Masters' house, and John uses one of Gemma’s toy crocodiles as a divining rod to determine her location. Zed demonstrates her own unique talents, and sketches an image of the house where Gemma is located. At the house, the Man appears and conducts a bizarre ceremony at a makeshift altar in his basement. He takes a length of cord and wraps it around Gemma's neck. John and Zed burst into the room before the ceremony concludes. The man flings a copper dish at John and strikes him in the temple. Zed attacks him with a bottle then begins violently bashing away at him until he falls over unconscious. The man's shirt tears open and the words "Damnation Army" are etched across his chest. Tony and Cheryl Masters and members of the Resurrection Crusaders appear at the house to collect Gemma. Appearances Featured characters * John Constantine Supporting characters * Chas Chandler * Gemma Masters * Zed Antagonists * Elder Martin * The Man Minor characters * The British Boys * Cheryl Masters * Elder Martin * Satchmo Hawkins * Tony Masters * Harry * Brides of The Man (3) Organizations * Damnation Army Races * Demons Locations * England :*Liverpool :*London Items * Vehicles * Powers * Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Hellblazer: Original Sins trade paperback. * First appearance of Gemma Masters. * First appearance of Cheryl Masters. * First appearance of Tony Masters. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of the Damnation Army. * Behind-the-scenes appearance of the demon Nergal. * First and only appearance to date of The Man. * First and only appearance to date of the Brides of the Man. * First and only known appearance to date of Harry. * This issue includes a letter from John Constantine to magazine writer Satchmo Hawkins, which contains the lyrics to "Venus of the Hardsell", the one-hit pop single performed by John's old punk rock band, Mucous Membrane. * The story from this issue is adapted into the "Waiting for the Man" episode of the Constantine television series in February, 2015. Recommended Reading See also External Links ---- Category:1988 comic book issues Category:Comics with plot summaries